Servant of Evil
by PepseeCola
Summary: "You are the Hero, I am the Servant, We are the twins that, Destiny played a cruel jest on. ...Even if the whole world turns against you, I'll become the only evil... that's on your side." - Matthew and Alfred, Canada and America. Twins. [[ warnings inside yo ]] COMPLETE


~'.*'A Hetalia Fan Fiction'*.'~

Hello~! This just a small songfic I was inspired to write by listening and watching to (( www. youtube watch?v=skj38WVv7wY)) It was just so heartbreaking and it caused a small animal to nest in my brain, a small evil creature called a plot bunny. This is only my interpretation of the video, and the song. And I tried my very best at this, so I really do hope you all like it. Also, historic accuracy? What's that? XD I deeply apologize for that factor.. ^^''

WARNING: Some depressing themes, murder and suicide. Not exactly the best thing for children under 13. Or over, for that matter.. but I expect that if you are 13 you can handle this sort of thing... I hope.

"Talking"

_Lyrics_

_"Matthew/Canada speaking + lyrics"_

__DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or from. At all. *sighs*

* * *

_You are the Hero, I am the Servant_

_We are the twins that Destiny played a cruel jest on._

_...Even if the whole world turns against you,_

_I'll become the only evil... that's on your side._

XoXoXoX~Page Break~XoXoXoX

An American boy pulled along his best friend as he raced across the golden wheat field that was part of the land his parents owned. The small Canadian let himself be dragged by his rambunctious counterpart. They were complete opposites personality wise, the American was loud, almost overbearing while the Canadian was quiet and barley noticeable, the only person remembering him being the boy he looked so much alike.

It was true. The two of them looked almost identical, with only two minor differences to tell them apart; their hair and their eyes. The Canadian, Matthew Williams, wore his hair so long it could be put into a small ponytail and a long curl spiralling outward from his hairline, and his blue eyes took on a more purplish hue. The American, Alfred F. Jones, had his hair cut shorter with a cowlick theat stood upward and his eyes were sky-blue.

Of course, there were also the social class differences. Alfred's parents were quite rich. So rich, in fact, that they could afford many servants. One of them being a young, quiet, hard-working Canadian immigrant who did not only work as a servant for their son, but also as a playmate.

However, there was also one small detail kept secret. One that only the Jones' and Williams' families knew of, save for Alfred.

Matthew and Alfred were indeed identical, but that's what you could expect from twins, no?

XoXoXoX~In The Past~XoXoXoX

_Our fates were decided on the day we came,  
The bells of the church tolling their blessings,  
For selfish adult reasons...our future was ripped in two._

In a small room in the back of the doctors house, all was silent. The doctor himself was standing in front of a bed, cradling a sleeping babe in his arms, his wife and nurse doing the same.

The woman had died in childbirth due to an unexpected pair of twins. The man had been killed six months before; leaving both children orphaned. With a small nod from the doctor, they lay the babes down in a cradle and left the room.

With a small sniffle, the nurse looked to her favourite, the one with bright blue eyes and the tuft of honey blond hair. He was the first born, and was quite strong and healthy looking. It was the other one, the one with strange violet eyes and the pale, sickly complexion that had been unexpected. That one was the killer. She looked at that one disdainfully.

"It was almost as if he wasn't there, as if he did not exist until it was time." she remarked.

He nodded in agreement, watching the two of them sleep. The healthier looking one of the two had curled up to his twin, as if protecting him. It brought a small smile to his face. "It certainly was strange, he was almost invisible."

After a long silence the woman snapped her fingers, suddenly looking excited. "I know! My sister is looking to adopt a child." she gave a long side-look to the violet eyed child. "I'm sure we can find a home for the other one."

"Your sister?" he scoffed. "Her husband is a drunkard and I heard he had a male lover. To make it worse, a _French_ one."

She only shrugged. "They are very wealthy, he'll live a good life. Besides, I'll finally have a nephew!"

He nodded, moving into the study. "Alright, I'll ring for the orphanage."

_Even if everything in the world...turns against you,_  
_I will protect you,_  
_So continue smiling there._

XoXoXoX~Page Break~XoXoXoX

_You are the Hero...I'm the Servant  
We are the twins that Destiny played a cruel jest on.  
Even if the whole world, turns against you  
I'll become the only evil on your side._

XoXoXoX~Present Day~XoXoXoX

_When I visited the neighboring country,_

Matthew stood, wearing a beige overcoat and a large white dog at his side, in a small city in Cuba. He was there on a job for his brother, his master. He slipped a small photo out of his pocket, gazing down at it.

When Matthew's dog barked suddenly, he looked down at him. "What is it Kuma?" The dog stood in reply, barking again and pointing his muzzle at a man.

_There was a boy in green at the city,  
With a kind voice and a smiling face,_

He turned, smiling. That is, until he saw Matthews face. It was the man from the photo. The Cubans face twisted in anger. "You!"

_At first glance, I liked him_

Matthew smiled, giving a small, beckoning wave.

"Follow me." it said.

And he turned, knowing full well that the man would follow.

Matthew and Kuma walked into a small alley and, finally, so did the Cuban.

"Look, don't think I don't know who you are! You're sick, Alfred. A monster!" he growled, pulling a small gun out from under his coat.

_...but if my brother's planning for...  
that person to be eliminated...  
then I will answer to that call._

Matthew smiled one again, but this time at his dog. "Kuma," the white, bear-like dog looked at him expectantly. "...go."

Kumajirou shot forward, attaching himself to the mans arm. The Cuban screamed in pain as the dog sunk its teeth into the warm flesh of his arm, making him drop the gun. Matthew moved to kick the gun out of reach and planted himself in front of the man. Reaching inside of his coat, he pulled out a long knife.

The Cuban's eyes widened and he looked at Matthew in shock, trying to run away. He only succeeded in ripping his arm to further shreds. Matthew slid an arm around his neck, effectively keeping him in a simple choke hold, before positioning his knife against the man's jugular and placing his lips at the Cuban's ear.

"Goodbye, Emanuel. I'll be sure to tell Alfred your opinion of him."

_I wonder why my tears won't stop._

He sighed, crumpling to the ground, cradling the body of the Cuban. Emanuel was an old childhood friend of both the twins. The Cuban and Alfred had had a falling out of sorts in their teenage years, yet Matthew and Emanuel had stayed close, even if he mistook Matthew for Alfred. However, Alfred had wanted all ties cut. Diminished. Gone.

_You are the Hero...I'm the Servant.  
We are then twins that Destiny has divided madly._

XoXoXoX~One Month Later~XoXoXoX

_"Today's snack is brioche."_

Alfred looked up from his book to look at his brother. He had learned of their relation to each other some time ago.

"Pardon?"

Matthew smiled. "I said, today's snack is brioche."

Alfred put a bookmark in his novel and stood. "Alright." And with a laugh he followed his brother inside.

_You laugh,  
A laugh that's ever so innocent._

XoXoXoX~One Year Later~XoXoXoX

They stood in front of a window in the front of their large house, a storm raging outside.

_...Soon the angry citizens may come to punish us  
Even if we so rightly deserve this,  
despite that... I will still defy them..._

_"I'm lending you my clothes,"_

Alfred turned to look at him. "Matt...what?"

Matthew stripped of his shirt and pants, then started undressing his brother.

"Matt, no. Stop."

It was no use. Matthew slowly bagan to dress in his brothers clothing, slowly becoming his twin.

_"Wear this and escape immediately,"_

He handed Alfred his boots, pants and shirt.

_"I'll be alright... we are twins,"_

Slowly, reluctantly, his brother slid on the clothes.

_"No one will notice."_

Matthew draped his beige overcoat around his brothers shoulders. "Take Kuma. Go."

"Matt..." Alfred clung to him, hugging him tightly. "Mattie... why are you doing this...?"

He could feel his brothers sobs, and he let let his own tears flow as well. Alfred was slowly breaking.

"...protecting you."

_I am the Hero...  
...You are the Fugitive.  
We are the twins destiny...  
has forced suffering on._

XoXoXoX~Page Break~XoXoXoX

Matthew watched his brothers shape disappear under to cover of heavy rain, before slowly ascending the spiral staircase to his bedroom. He brought out a stool from the closet and sat in front of his mirror, scissors in hand.

SNIP!

Off went one lock of hair.

SNIP!

There went another.

SNIP!

The last.

He turned his head, checking for any spots missed. When he was satisfied, he placed the scissors on his desk. Now no one would be able to tell. His brother was safe. He would live. Al would live on.

A bang at the front door sounded throughout the house. Matthew sighed. He got up and out of the room, closing it tightly before going downstairs. Only to be tackled to the ground.

"You have the right to remain silent." the voice growled in his ear. There was a click when the handcuffs were closed around his wrists and he was shoved and tugged upwards. Matthew was silent as he was marched out the door, gun at his back.

_If all the world believes that you are evil...  
...Then I am evil too...  
...as I am sharing your blood..._

XoXoXoX~Page Break~XoXoXoX

_A long time ago, at a certain place,  
...were the major countries of the world  
and ruling over all at the throne...  
was my dear brother._

Matthew stood, watchful, as the people lined up to see his death as if it was a street act. Every single one of them had a hopeful look in their face, awaiting the end of the world-wide murderer known as Alfred F. Jones. Al had strung along the whole world in his wake, killing in not only one country, but many. And I knew that for a fact, for I was an extension of his power. He had built himself a throne of power as he towered over the nations. However, that throne was crumbling...

A man stepped up, placing himself in front of Matthew. He heard the click of a gun and the barrel being pressed against his forehead, yet he did not rise his eyes to meet the masses.

"Any last words, Jones?"

Matthew looked up at last, searching for the one thing that could help him. Finally he found it; a news caster with a video camera. Matthew's violet eyes looked straight at that camera, knowing his brother was watching,and he spoke his last words loud and clear.

"Goodbye Al... I love you."

A shot rang out and Matthew slumped to the ground. Blood and other fluids spattered on the ground. There was a collective gasp before silence. And then;

"We're finally free."

_...Even if all the world  
becomes your enemy...  
Then I will protect you,  
Please keep laughing somewhere._

XoXoXoX~Page Break~XoXoXoX

_You are the Hero...I'm the Servant  
Poor twins who were separated by fate._

Alfred watched in horror as his brother, his Mattie, dropped to the ground. He felt his stomach quiver at the sight of his blood. Funny how he could kill so many mercilessly, without even so much of a twinge of guilt, yet when it came to his twin, his flesh and blood... he felt as helpless and as hopeless as a child.

Cradling himself in his arms, he turned off the television. He had seen what he needed to.

Matt had been right. No one had noticed the difference. He wasn't exactl sure if he was happy with that fact.

_...Even if the whole world turns against you  
I'll become the only evil on your side._

Taking his brothers knife out of the beige overcoat, Alfred ran his finger down the blade, testing it's sharpness. When his flesh ran across the metal, a bead of blood welled there, and he uttered a curse under his breath. Sticking his finger into his mouth, he pondered a vital question.

'To be or not to be'. He looked to the book he had been reading all that time ago, Hamlet.

Matthew had been his life, and now that "Alfred F. Jones" was dead, he had nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to. Al knew he wouldn't be able to start over, he'd dug himself a hole straight to Hell, and it was already filling in.

With a small nod of determination, with thoughts of his brother on his mind, he pressed the cool blade to his neck. Just like when Matthew had killed Emanuel, the blade danced across flesh and a scarlet river flowed.

_If we are ever reborn  
...then play again with me at that time._

oXXoXoXoX~~The End~~XoXoXoXXo

That is it, mon chéries~!

Oh, and if you did not know... brioche is a type of French bread. :)

Emanuel is Cuba, and if you squint you can see a small cameo by two European nations. XD

It's a teensy bit jumbled, but it still reads good, no? If you catch any spelling or grammar mistakes, then I apologize for them. ^^

~Nachtigallen

Read and Review, lovelies~! It's appreciated.


End file.
